Where There Is Love, There Is Life
by Sing.Dance.Act.Love.Glee
Summary: Senior Year is bound to be perfect with her fiance by her side but when Rachel gets a shock announcement her Senior Year will be changed forever, but will it be for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

"What?" Rachel exclaimed, grabbing the closest chair to steady herself. Leroy and Hiram just looked at her in concern. Was this going to work? Or was it all too much for her to handle on top of her Senior Year? They should have told her first, consulted her in their decision. She was old enough to get married so she was old enough to handle this. They just wanted it to be a surprise, they didn't want to hurt or confuse their baby girl.

Rachel felt sick, had she heard them correctly? They had expected her to be excited and of course she should be but right now she just couldn't handle all the emotions that were spreading throughout her body. It was a major shock, one she was sure would take a lot of getting used to but underneath all the fear there was a twinge of excitement.

She excused herself from the lounge room, telling her dad's she needed some time to think. She just needed to get away from them and their stressful glances. She reassured them that she was going to be back for dinner as they did not need any more stress at present. They thankfully understood and hugged her gently before she left them to review their decision, again.

As she grabbed her phone and handbag she headed for the front door already dialling a number into her phone. As she turned the handle of the door and stepped out onto the porch her worry automatically declined as she knew that soon she would have her fiancés loving arms around her which would aid in the decision over her emotions.

As always as soon as Finn saw her name on his screen he picked up without hesitation.

"Hey Rachel," he said, cheerful to get a phone call from her this late into the summer break when he knew she would be busy preparing for a new school year.

"Hey Finn," she answered pausing before continuing, "Listen, can I please come over? I know it's unexpected and you may be busy but..." he interrupted her before she could finish what she was saying.

"Of course you can Rach; you know you don't need to ask. Is everything ok?" She smiled to herself at how supportive he always was.

"Ok, thank you heaps, will see you in 10. Yeah, I will explain when I get there. Bye." She finished quickly hanging up before he could ask more questions which she clearly wasn't in the correct emotional state to answer.

As she walked the familiar route to Finn's house she couldn't control the tears so she let them unreservedly stream down her face. By the time she started to round the corner to his street she could tell she was an emotional wreck but she didn't have to try and conceal it because she knew he accepted her despite how she looked.

She didn't even have to knock as he was perched on the front step waiting for her. As he saw her round the corner embarking onto his street a look of worry smothered his face as he saw hers covered with tears. He slowly rose off the step and descended down, slowly making his way towards her. As the distance between them shrunk he held out his arms ready to embrace his clearly distraught fiancé.

She ran the last few steps and lunged into his arms, pouring her heart out onto his sleeve. He held her tightly and silently, knowing that he had to be there for her and that she would open up when she felt ready. As time elapsed the flow of tears slowed and he rubbed circles on her back willing the tears to become nonexistent. She slowly pulled away from his embrace and looked up into his loving eyes. She couldn't thank him enough for the way he held her without a word and helped her overcome the emotional stress she was going through.

Although he would do all this without expecting anything in return she knew she owed him an explanation as to why his shirt was soaked with her tears.

"Finn...I...I" She stammered struggling to find the right words.

"When you're ready Rach." He reassured her while running a hand through her hair.

"Well, I don't know how to explain this. I don't even know how I feel about it but," she paused taking in a deep breath, "I'm going to have a little sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**I Got 1 review for chapter 1 Yay! That made me excited. I hope to get more. So please share with everyone and I hope you enjoy, I have big things planned. Remember this is my 1****st**** Fan Fiction so please no hate.**

"**Remember I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and the team for creating such an incredible show. Finchel Forever." **

_**One Week Later... **_

"Reagan," Finn stammered for over the hundredth time that week. "It's a gorgeous name." He grabbed Rachel around the waist as she sighed.

"Exactly what you've been saying the whole week long, but I'm of the same opinion. Definitely suited for a future Broadway star don't you think?" She giggled.

"Most certainly, but just because she's your sister doesn't oblige her to be a Broadway star." He chuckled.

"Oh, we'll see about that." She giggled but them stopped abruptly. "I wonder if she can sing." Rachel looked troubled at that unwelcome thought. Finn was quick to reassure her, "We are sure to find that out but I'm sure your dad's have checked that out before the adoption papers went through." He chuckled to himself at the unreasonable thought of her dad's choosing an adoption child over their singing abilities. Nevertheless she seemed to find this hilarious and leaned further into his arms as a cluster of giggles escaped her.

"Maybe she will join the Glee club." He stated bringing her out of her fit of laughter.

"That would be excellent!" she exclaimed. She was always over the moon at the prospect of new Glee club members, as long as they didn't outshine her. She drifted away into her own thoughts of attending Glee club with her new and ultra supportive sister by her side. Finn watched her as she transcended into her own world. He loved how excited she was at having a new sister and a new Glee Club member would be a more than welcome change. "We just won't inform her that it's social suicide." He said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah. Or that she should expect a very unwelcoming facial slushy."

At this they collapsed on the floor of Reagan's new bedroom in laughter. They had been busy preparing it all week to be ready for her arrival and now it was finished she was quiet proud of her efforts. She couldn't take all the credit, her favourite gentlemen Finn and Kurt had helped her substantially. Kurt was a welcome help, with his fashion advice and knowing all the best shops to buy up to date furniture, shopping for Reagan's new room was done with ease. All of this wouldn't have been possible to do if not for Finn's presence. Not only was he a welcome distraction from all the hours of gruelling shopping but none of the furniture would have even entered the house if he hadn't of been there to lift it.

As they now lay sprawled out on Reagan's new gold star rug obviously chosen by Rachel, they looked around the room in awe. On one side of the spare room turned elegant teenagers bedroom was a freshly made, pink, frilly bed which was lightly pushed up against the window on the far wall. A study desk took up another wall and a huge Wicked! poster adorned the wall above it. A new cupboard lined another wall filled with stylish, new fashion clothes, courtesy of Blaine and Kurt. All of this was joined by a whole lot of cushions and miscellaneous items to make the room perfect. Although all of this was amazing, the eye-catching statement of the room was the feature wall. It was painted with a coat of gold, sparkly paint and a giant sequinned letter R weaved its way down it, illuminating the room.

All their hard work had payed off. This room was fit for a princess but Rachel knew it was exactly what any sister of hers deserved. They slowly rose from the floor and walked out of the room shutting the door behind them knowing that tomorrow it would be occupied with a 13 year old little girl who would hopefully love it. Rachel turned to Finn with a huge smile on her face.

"Tomorrow I finally get to meet her. Tomorrow my life will be changed forever and I'm so glad you're here to experience it with me." At this he met his lips with hers knowing that this would be only one of many milestones he would get to experience with his lovely, new fiancé.

**Please Review and let me know what you think it gives me momentum to continue Hope you are enjoying.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow 3 Reviews! It's getting better everyone, so keep them coming and I will keep writing. As a thank you for the growing reviews this chapter is extra long. **

"**Just a reminder that I do not own Glee, because if I did Finchel would have been married long ago. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and the team for creating such an incredible show. Finchel Forever." **

"**Also this chapter features the song 'Faithfully' originally by the great band Journey but has also been covered by Glee. This is not my song and all credit goes to them" **

Rachel was left to do it alone. Her dad's had been called away to work for the weekend and today was the day that her new sister arrived. She would have to settle Reagan into her new home without her dad's there. This wasn't the idea situation and Hiram and Leroy had apologised relentlessly but they couldn't get out of work and risk losing their jobs.

Rachel was startled out of her thoughts by two loud honks of a car horn. It was time, time to leave her old life behind and start a new journey. She gathered up her bag and stepped out of the house making sure to lock it behind her. What would she do without Finn, he was the only stable thing she had in her life and he was always there for her. Right now he was waiting in the car for Rachel to hop in so he could drive her to the train station. Without him the trip to pick up her new sister would be a whole lot more awkward.

As Rachel reached the car she could hear music beating softly from inside and she couldn't help but smile. As she opened the car door the sound flooded her ears in a welcome rush and she giggled softly only causing Finn to beam brighter. As Finn drove out of the driveway and down the street he could see her bopping her head softly to the music. He loved this song too, it was their song, it summed them up perfectly and he knew she was wondering how he got his hands on a copy of their version of this song.

The song ended just as he pulled up to a red light and he turned his head to whisper the last words to her, "I'm forever yours, faithfully".

She smiled brightly at him, "How did you get our copy of that song?"

Finn was proud of himself for pursuing his mission with the judges until they finally released him a copy of their performance. "I have my ways," he answered and she just giggled as the light turned green and he set off once again towards their destination.

They sat in almost silence for the rest of the short trip to the station but once they got there Finn could sense just how nervous Rachel was. He pulled up into the parking lot and quickly ran around to open her door for her. He grabbed her hand tightly as he helped her out of the car noticing just how weak she had become. He placed his arm around his fiancés tiny waist as they walked towards the platform; kissing her lightly on the top of the head as they reached their destination. The train wasn't due for another five minutes and it was already too much for Rachel to handle. She turned away from him as tears started to pour down her face, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

It wasn't long after she turned away from his arms that he did notice something was wrong and as soon as he saw her tears his heart broke a little. He moved off the seat and knelt down in front of her using his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face. He wrapped his arms around her whispering into her hair that everything would be alright.

As the minutes lessened the tears stopped and she excused herself to go to the bathroom to fix herself up. Finn took this as the perfect time to put his plan into action. He had thought of a great idea while in the car but hadn't had a chance to initiate it until now. He took out his phone and dialled Kurt's number, Kurt like always had his phone on him and answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Finn, how's Rachel? Has her sister arrived yet?

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Rachel isn't doing so well. She is really worried about making her sisters first night fun without her dad's here and she doesn't think she can do it. So I think she needs our help."

"My poor Rachel, I can't imagine what she is going through right now. What did you have in mind?

"Well, her main worry is that her sister has a fun night tonight. So I was thinking maybe you and Blaine could come around for a sleepover? That way it would take the pressure off Rachel." Finn asked hopefully.

"Sure, Blaine's here with me now and he's nodding his head like a maniac so I think he's in." Kurt laughed, "And I wouldn't miss it for the world, anything to help Rachel, and I can't wait to meet Reagan."

At this point Rachel came back out of the bathroom and Finn knew if she found out it would spoil the whole surprise so he covered. "Ok, yes mum I will see you tonight, Goodbye." He hung up to the sound of Kurt's laughter.

"You were talking to your mum?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Finn replied as convincingly as possible, "She wants me to do something at home tonight."

Rachel looked disappointed at this, "I thought you were staying with me tonight." She muttered.

How could he have been so stupid, now she thought that he didn't want to be with her? Couldn't he have thought of a different excuse? He mentally slapped himself and took her hands in his.

"She can wait," he whispered softly before he reached over and kissed her slowly.

They were pulled apart at the sound of the train whistle and they both looked away to see the train approaching slowly. Rachel reached into her bag and pulled out the sign with Reagan's name printed clearly on it. The moment was here, the moment that would change her life forever. There was no going back now, in less than two minutes Reagan would be off the train and into her life. The train pulled to a stop and Rachel wrapped one arm tightly around Finn and with the other she gripped the paper tightly. She was ready.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review because it gives me motivation to write. More chapters to come. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! 11 reviews, thank you so much to the reader fan base of this fan fiction. You all mean so much to me and I hope you keep following Reagan, Rachel, Finn and the other Glee Club members on this journey. This chapter uncovers more of Rachel's sister Reagan as you start to find out more about her. **

"**Just a reminder that I do not own Glee, because if I did Finchel would have been married long ago. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and the team for creating such an incredible show. Finchel Forever." **

There she stood. A small, brown backpack hung over one of her small shoulders and a crinkled train ticket was being held tightly in her hand. She wore a tattered old school dress and her hair hung lifelessly in pigtails over her shoulders. The neglected clothes and hair didn't do her justice as Finn and Rachel could tell that underneath the old, worn appearance was a beautiful young girl. As she smiled they realised her true beauty. Her smile lit up the platform and Finn couldn't help but notice that she looked like a mini Rachel.

Rachel shakily held up her hand made sign hoping that this young girl would find them because she couldn't trust her feet to carry her right now. Reagan's eyes lit up when she saw her name and started nervously walking towards them. Finn took this opportunity to take a small step away from Rachel, as to let her make her first contact with her new sister.

As Reagan took the final steps towards Rachel she smiled brightly and tried to adjust her dress and hair to look more presentable. Rachel didn't care about her sister's looks, she just had to touch her to make sure this was all real and not just a figure of her imagination. She opened her arms and warmly embraced this little girl, beaming from ear to ear when they finally separated. Reagan looked happy but utterly confused as Rachel came to the realization that maybe she hadn't been told about having a sister.

Rachel held out her hand smiling brightly. "Hi, Reagan. I'm Rachel Berry and I am your new, big sister." Reagan's puzzled look disappeared from her face and was replaced with a smile.

"Hi," she muttered shyly, "They didn't really tell me about you, although now I know I am pleased to have a sister." Rachel smiled back at her and they stood in silence for a moment before Reagan looked past Rachel's shoulder and saw a large tall boy awkwardly standing there.

Rachel followed Reagan's wandering gaze and remembered that Finn was in her presence. She smiled at him and took his hand to pull him forward so he could stand by her side.

"Reagan," she started, "This is my fiancé Finn, Finn this is my new little sister Reagan."

"Oh, really?" Finn said sarcastically poking Rachel in the side causing Reagan to giggle and Rachel to scowl. He extended his hand towards Reagan. "Pleased to meet you Reagan, you're going to have to get used having me around to since I am engaged to your sister and all." He chuckled shaking her small hand.

"I look forward to it." Reagan exclaimed.

Reagan was enjoying meeting her new family for the first time. She couldn't believe that she had a big sister and she had even more trouble believing that her big sister was engaged to an incredibly handsome and charming man. She stood there noticing how cute the couple looked together. He was so incredibly tall in proportion to Rachel's tiny body but somehow they just fit together and Reagan was keen to know more about how they became engaged.

Finn and Rachel were gazing up at each other smiling, when Finn noticed it had been quite for a considerable amount of time. He wrapped his arm around Rachel as he grabbed the small backpack off Reagan's shoulder to carry it to the car for her. He was amazed at how a teenage girl's bag could weight so little but then he remembered that she did come from an orphanage so she probably didn't have that many possessions. How could anyone leave a girl as beautiful and kind as this in an orphanage? He was just glad that Rachel's dads had helped her escape from such a place.

As they approached the car Finn opened the back door and placed Reagan's bag in the back seat as he helped her clamber in. To his surprise Rachel also climbed into the backseat and as she turned to close the door she noticed the saddened look on his face. She leaned over quickly and kissed him on the cheek before telling him that he was a big boy and would be fine in the front seat by himself. He sulkily closed the door and made his way to the front of the car. As he looked up and saw the two girls' reflections in the mirror he couldn't remain sad for long. They looked so happy and they had only known each other for all of five minutes. Finn loved it, when Rachel was happy he was overjoyed.

Finn hardly spoke a word the whole trip. He just listened as Rachel explained the reason as to why their dad's wouldn't be there to meet her until tomorrow and Reagan understood and excitedly added her anticipation to meet them. The girls shared experiences and gossiped about the hottest celebrities and Finn couldn't help but laugh at how similar the two girls were.

They reached the Berry's house at 6:20, ten minutes before Kurt and Blaine were due to arrive. Finn quickly hurried them inside and Rachel took their hands in hers as she led them up the stairs ad towards Reagan's new bedroom. The two of them had been looking forward to this moment all day. The moment when their hard work would finally pay off. When Reagan would finally embrace her new life and enter the bedroom which she would occupy for the next years of her life. They had put so much of themselves into this room. So much love for her, even though they had been yet to know her then.

Now, here they were. Rachel and Finn both breathed in a sigh of anticipation as they joined their hands on the door knob to release the mystery that enclosed the room. As the small sliver through the door became wider and wider Reagan's face lit up as she stepped into her room. Her room, she had never had something to call her own before and this was the greatest thing she could have ever wanted. It was more than she could have ever imagined. It captured everything she had ever loved in life, from her love of girly pink accessories to her ever growing love of Broadway. The Berry's had captured it all automatically making her feel at home. She turned to face Rachel and Finn who still remained at the door and ran over to hug them both tightly. "I love it," she exclaimed, "I love it."

Rachel and Finn stood there embracing the little girl proudly. A knock at the front door startled them out of the moment and Rachel and Reagan looked surprised. Finn remained calm as Rachel and Reagan ran down the stairs towards the front door. He laughed as they talked about who it could be and he just laughed as they reached the door.

"Kurt, Blaine" Rachel screamed, overjoyed as she hugged the boys tightly. "Why are you here?" she questioned as they pulled away. "A certain fiancé of yours thought we might be able to come and help you with settling in the new sister." Kurt exclaimed. Rachel turned around to walk back to Finn who was standing a couple of paces behind her and she reached up to kiss him on the lips. As the two embraced the passionate kiss Kurt, Blaine and Reagan stared in disgust.

"You will have to get used to that," Kurt said, pointing at the display of affection that was going on behind them. Reagan giggled, "I thought they made a cute couple, but that is just more than I can handle."

"More than any of us can handle," Blaine chuckled. "You must be Reagan," he said taking Reagan's hand in his and placing a kiss lightly on it.

"Yes, I am," Reagan exclaimed, "And you two are Kurt and Blaine, at least that is what I gathered from Rachel's scream as she opened the door."

"Yes, we are," Kurt said before pointing to himself. "I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend Blaine."

Reagan looked surprised and excited at the same time. "I've never met anyone that was gay before, but that is so awesome."

"I'm glad you think so, most of the population of Ohio definitely wouldn't."

"Well that's a shame because you seem perfectly lovely." Reagan smiled and turned around to find Rachel and Finn smiling proudly behind her. Reagan grabbed her sister's hand and urged for Kurt and Blaine to follow her inside. They did just that and the four of them were left there smiling as they closed the door behind them, blocking out the entire outside world. Tonight would be the night that a new part of their life was starting. Rachel Berry's little sister was in town and they were all left to wonder if she would be as big of a diva as Rachel herself.

**Next chapter follow Reagan and the Glee Club as they start school. How will Reagan react to everybody and will she be on top of the social ladder or an underdog like her sister?**

**So there you have it, Chapter 4 is complete. I hope you enjoyed, this chapter was even longer again. Please leave a review. I also have a few questions if you would like to leave a review and answer them.**

**They are; **

**1. Do you like the chapters longer?**

**2. I also plan on bringing Reagan into the Glee Club and I am trying to think of a song for her to sing, please if you have any suggestions? Please recommend a song to me and it might end up in the next chapter or 2.**

**3. Finally, did you enjoy me bringing some of the other characters into the story? **

**It would be incredibly helpful if you could leave a review and answer some of the questions as it gives me an idea of what readers want. **

**Thanks again for reading and Review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**15 Reviews! We are getting even better! You guys are so amazing you really make me want to write more. I hope you like this chapter. The final chapter before school starts at William McKinley High. Enjoy!**

Finn and Rachel belted out the final notes of 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You' to the sound of applause from the other occupants of the room. Reagan was star struck, she couldn't believe how incredibly talented they were. Every note of the song was pitch perfect and as she sat there in awe of their performance she was oblivious to the words that cascaded out of their mouths aimed for her ears.

"Reagan, Reagan." Finn repeated slowly shaking her leg and bringing her back to reality.

"Oh….Sorry," She stammered finally reentering the world around her. "I was blown away by your performance. You are going to be huge stars one day."

"Thanks, my dream is to be on Broadway and have my name or face on one of the billboards in Times Square." Rachel expressed.

As Reagan and Rachel went off on a spiel about Broadway, Finn couldn't help but groan. He couldn't help but notice that Broadway was the only word he seemed to be hearing these days and now there was another person who would be talking about it. He turned to see Blaine staring off into space as well, he was glad that at least if Kurt had to have a boyfriend that it was Blaine. Blaine was his friend; he was the only one who enjoyed playing Playstation with him and enjoyed working out at the gym. Blaine caught his glance giving him a sympathetic look.

"Can you sing Reagan?" Blaine said purposefully interrupting them. Normally he would have received nasty scowls but he knew it was the question on everybody's mind.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I love to sing and everything but I was never allowed to join choir or anything." Reagan stammered nervously.

"Well, we would love to hear you sing," Kurt said eagerly.

"Yeah," Rachel chimed in, "And if you want you could even try out for Glee Club at our school. We are all in it." She said pointing amongst them.

"That would be so awesome," Reagan said, her eyes lighting up. She had never been allowed to do anything like this before.

At the orphanage, whenever she sang she would get told to be quiet and she was lucky enough to get the chance to attend school let alone ask to do an extra- curricular activity. She was so glad to be living where she was now. It was freedom, and she couldn't be happier to try out for Glee Club although she had never sung in front of anyone before. It was what she loved to do though and that she knew for sure.

Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine all looked at her in anticipation. Should they ask her to sing? Would she sing in front of a whole bunch of people she didn't know? Finn spoke the words that were on all of their minds. "Do you have a song to sing for the audition or would you like us to help you prepare something?"He said hopefully.

"Well, I do have one song I have been singing for as long as I can remember. It really sums up how I felt at the orphanage and now I have finally achieved the main focus of the song so it would suit perfectly. Isn't it true that the best singing happens when you sing a song that means something to you?"

Rachel was amazed. Her sister was exactly right, and the fact that she had found a song that fitted her perfectly was a rare finding. Rachel couldn't help but feel a little threatened. She shouldn't be having these feelings, she should be happy that she expected her little sister was going to be amazing. She couldn't get past that familiar feeling, the same one she had when she had first gone to listen to the tape her mother had made for her. She couldn't help but wonder what if she's better than me, or what if she's horrible.

"Would you like to give us a preview?" Kurt asked breaking the impromptu silence that hung over them.

"I would prefer if it was a surprise." Reagan said smiling, "You will hear tomorrow at Glee Club practice."

They all sighed in disappointment but all looked genuinely excited, they couldn't wait for Glee Club tomorrow.

The excitement rose to a new level when they all came to the realization. Not only would tomorrow be the 1st Glee Club practice all term but it would also be the 1st day of Senior Year for them and for Reagan her first day as a Freshman in William McKinley High School.

At 10:30pm they decided they should get some sleep but it didn't come easily. As 11pm approached they gave in and Rachel put on her much loved DVD of Funny Girl. They all lay on the floor of the Berry's lounge room and sleep finally overcame them before the movie even had a chance to draw to a close.

Finn was the last one left awake and slowly moved himself from Rachel's arms to slowly and silently make his was over to the DVD player to turn it off. As he grabbed the blankets off the arm of the chair he placed one gently over Kurt and Blaine who had fallen asleep in each other's arms. He placed another one over Reagan who had fallen asleep sprawled over the floor he couldn't help but smile at how innocent she looked. He slowly made his way over to Rachel placing a blanket over her as he lay back down next to her.

He tried to pull the blanket over himself gently as to try and not wake his beautiful fiancé next to him. He was unsuccessful as he felt her stir and tug on his arms trying to pull him closer. He let himself be moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks," she whispered.

"What for?" he questioned.

"For everything. If it wasn't for you and your ingenious ideas, tonight would have been dead boring.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Rach." He chuckled.

She placed a kiss to his lips. "I can't wait until tomorrow; I can't wait to hear her sing." She whispered pulling away.

"Me neither.

"Senior Year better watch out for Finchel" they laughed together before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Next time…. First day at William McKinley High School and we get to find out what Reagan's singing will be like and what song she will sing. More of the cast will be joining from now on but the main focus will still be on Finchel and Reagan **

**Review Please. Thank you so much for reading. The next chapter will be up soon. Last chance to get recommendations in for songs. Also if you want to drop a Review saying what you like and what you would like to see more of they are most welcome. Keep Reading. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait in updating. You know how it is with school at this time of year, bombarded with exams and assignments.**

**This is the last chapter before they start school and my idea will be a little unusual. **

**It's going to be the start of their senior year but I want to keep their friendships like they were at the end of season 3 (e.g. Rachel and Santana Friendship, Rachel and Quinn friendship ect.) So basically the Glee Club being nice to each other, but not too nice.**

**I also wanted to know what couples you would like to see together. Of course Finchel and Klaine are a must but who would you like to see everyone else with. So please drop a review or message me with ideas. Thanks **

**I hope you can get your head around that but for now Enjoy! **

"**Just a reminder that I do not own Glee, because if I did Finchel would have been married long ago. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and the team for creating such an incredible show. Finchel Forever." **

"Morning beautiful." Rachel awoke to the beautiful smell of coffee and her fiancés soothing voice. Finn went to get out from under the blanket but Rachel had other plans. She tugged the blanket tighter encasing herself and Finn in a bundle before she moved to roll on top of him.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" he whispered. She just shrugged the question off, kissing him passionately. "Well, whatever it is I am going to like Senior Year if it involves this." He chuckled leaning in for more before she abruptly pulled away.

She sat up untangling herself from the mass of blankets. He sat up next to her pulling her closer.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked. "Nothing, I just realised that today we start Senior Year. It is kind of scary." She said, burying her head in her hands.

"Not if we have each other." He placed a kiss lightly on the top of her head. "Now come on, I can smell the wonderful coffee that Kurt is making and I'm hoping it's not just for Blaine."

"Oh, yeah," she said startled out of her own thoughts, "Kurt and Blaine slept over last night didn't they...and my sister is here."

"Where were you last night Rach?" he chuckled. She blushed slightly and grinned immensely causing Finn to look at her in bewilderment. "Explain?" he asked amused.

"Well," she giggled, "I had an amazing dream that was so much like reality so I guess it felt like it really happened." She went to stand up but Finn caught her around the waist pulling her down into his lap. "Oh, that's why you were in such a good mood this morning. I'm hoping that it was about me." He laughed at the thought of Rachel Berry having a dream about him. Rachel blushed at this nodding slightly which made him laugh even harder. He kissed her romantically before wrapping his arms around her as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Morning boys and Reagan," Rachel announced cheerfully as she made her way over to pour a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Reagan sung out as she placed her cup down and ran to hug Rachel.

"Wow, someone's excited" Finn chuckled as Reagan embraced Rachel tightly.

"Do we have to wear a uniform?" Reagan asked inquisitively as she let go of Rachel.

"No,"

"Oh."Reagan muttered sadly. She was hoping they did, at least then she would have something to wear.

"Oh I know what you're thinking," Kurt exclaimed standing up and walking towards her, placing his hand under her chin to lift it up as it began to droop. "You're worried you will have nothing to wear."

"Don't you worry about that," Blaine interrupted, standing up to take her hand. "Follow us."

As Kurt and Blaine led Reagan up the stairs to her room Rachel and Finn followed closely behind. As they passed by Rachel's room on the way to Reagan's she heard her phone go off and ran in to answer it.

"Hello" she said picking up the phone accidentally forgetting to check the caller ID.

"Hey girl." Rachel didn't have to worry she knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Cedes, you excited for today?"

"Of course I am, Senior Year here we come."

A scream was heard. It was Reagan's. Rachel quickly finished up her conversation and ran into Reagan's room, only to find a giant grin on her face. She had pulled open the doors to the cupboard overflowing with new clothes that Kurt and Blaine had bought for her and she was jumping up and down in excitement. She turned around and ran to hug Kurt and Blaine; they just chuckled to each other at Reagan's Rachel like reaction.

"Woah, Woah," Blaine laughed, "You have to pick out something for school today."

"Want our help?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Sure," she giggled, "I have no idea about fashion."

"Well you have come to the right place, as long as you don't ask Rachel"

Rachel glared at Kurt and rolled her eyes. "I agree that Blaine and Kurt will be able to help you but I think I have quite good fashion sense."

"You do babe," Finn said and Rachel gave him an appreciative look. Reagan strutted towards Rachel and Finn, grabbing them by the hands and pushing them backwards out of the door.

"Go get ready," she ordered, "I want it to be a surprise. Blaine and Kurt will help me and then I will come and show you."

"Ok, ok," Rachel said shutting the door behind her.

10 minutes later Rachel and Finn were all dressed and ready for school and Rachel sat in front of her bedroom mirror braiding her hair when they heard a knock on her door.

"If you're a member of the couple that is Klaine, remain out, but anyone else may enter." Rachel said not looking up from her mirror.

The door opened slowly as Reagan stepped forward twirling around in her red summer dress and black sequined cardigan. Finn whistled as Rachel stood up from her dresser to hug Reagan.

"You look amazing, gorgeous." She said. Reagan smiled and leant into the hug smiling more when she saw Blaine and Kurt's faces peer into the door. Rachel followed her gaze and pulled away to walk towards the door.

"You two know the rules, Klaine are firmly forbidden from my bedroom unless Kurt and I are having a girl's night in." Rachel scolded causing Reagan to crack up.

"So that's who Klaine is," she giggled, "And girls night in, that sounds fun."

"Yes we all have couple names at school and right now you are in the presence of Klaine and Finchel. And oh yes, our girls nights in are the best. You will have to join sometime."

"That is so awesome," Reagan said looking back to Rachel who had relaxed a little and sighed with relief. This was going to be one of the best school days ever, she couldn't wait. In her new outfit and with her new family by her side she was sure she could conquer anything.

**Next time...**

**Join the Club as they start school and Regan learns what it's like to be at McKinley, but will it be the hard way or the easy way?**

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please Review because I am losing momentum because people have stopped reviewing. If the reviews don't start picking up this story may be shortened in my planned length. I hope you're enjoying and all ideas are welcome. Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. We are up to 20 reviews so this chapter delves into a bit of Drama. I am really enjoying writing this story and am excited as I can finally feel it going somewhere. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy. **

"**Just a reminder that I do not own Glee, because if I did Finchel would have been married long ago. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and the team for creating such an incredible show. Finchel Forever." **

**NOTE#: WMHS – Stands for William McKinley High School. I just didn't want to write it out every time. Thanks**

The bell rang as Reagan let go of Rachel's hand and walked into the halls of WMHS. Here she was, her first day at an Ohio school, she felt nervous. Rachel had given her set instructions of how to get to Principle Figgins office and she replayed them repetitively in her head as she made her way around the many bends in the corridor. She finally reached his office door and knocked quietly before she heard the receptionist tell her to come in.

Rachel was worried as she opened her familiar locker on the first day of Senior Year. Many thoughts raced through her head as she fumbled to get the correct books out of her locker after lining them up so perfectly. She wondered how Reagan was going; did she find the principal's office alright? Or had she run into some Jocks who were roughing up any new kids? As she pulled her history book out of her locker she fumbled once more, this time dropping it on her toe causing her to jump up and down in agony. She went to pick it up but someone was already one step ahead of her. As Finn stood back up to full height and handed her the book she smiled sheepishly at her clumsiness. She mumbled a small thanks before her took her around the waist kissing her lightly.

"Stop stressing she's going to be fine" he mumbled in her ear before pulling away. "This is your Senior Year, and you can't spend it worrying about your sister."

"I know I'm just worried someone is going to hurt her, you know how tough it is around here." Rachel said worriedly.

"Yes, I know, but I have asked to boys to keep an eye on her and you will see her after school." Finn reassured her.

"Thank- you, you're the best." She said, kissing him lightly on the cheek before he took her hand and led them towards homeroom. She couldn't wait until Glee practice this afternoon, it would feel like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

As Reagan sat listening to Mr Figgins speech about the school rules she couldn't help but let her mind wander. In such a tight knit community would the people include her or would she be the outsider from New York. As Mr Figgins wrapped up his speech he handed Reagan a timetable of her classes for the day. She was looking through the list of subjects for the day and took special notice of the room of her homeroom. She tried to remember what Rachel had told her about where the rooms were placed, but as hard as she tried she couldn't remember where room 3.14 was. She was about to ask when Mr Figgins interrupted her thoughts calling out to someone passing by the door to his office.

A tall, blonde, fine figured girl pranced into the room smiling at Reagan before going into one corner of the room to talk privately with Mr Figgins. As they walked towards Reagan she looked at them eagerly. "Reagan," Mr Figgins began, "I know you already have a sister at this school but I thought it might be helpful if another senior student showed you around today and lent you a helping hand. This is Quinn Fabray and she is a senior student this year and is also the head Cheerio and a member of the Glee Club. She will show you around today and help you with any questions you may have." At this Quinn extended her hand for Reagan to shake and they smiled brightly at each other before saying goodbye to Mr Figgins and leaving his office to venture out into the busy hallway of WMHS.

"So who is your sister?" Quinn asked curiously as they walked down the overcrowded hallways.

"Rachel Berry," Reagan stated proudly, hoping her sister was a positive figure in the school.

"OMG," Quinn exclaimed hugging Reagan tightly, "Mr Figgins never told me that, we have all been looking forward to meeting you for weeks, this is such an honour. Have you met any of the other Glee Club members yet?"

"Kurt and... Blaine, yeah, they slept over last night."

"Oh yes, they are wonderful. I'm sure the rest of the club will be more than excited to meet you as well. Are you planning on joining the Glee Club?"

"I sure hope they will. Yes I am, I have been practicing my audition song for years now, hoping this day would come.

"Well we all can't wait to hear it but I am sure you will be amazing."

"Thanks." The girls giggled as they walked down the corridor.

Throughout the day Quinn was an immense help to Reagan. She showed her around helping her sort her locker, find her homeroom, and show her the cafeteria and also the choir room for after school. Reagan had a busy first day, with trying to make friends and find her way around she didn't even have time to try and find her sister at lunch. It had been a tougher day than expected, she didn't have much experience with making new friends and she found it hard to fit in. When the end bell rung she couldn't wait to get to the choir room and see some familiar faces again. As she loaded her books into her locker she grabbed her day bag and headed towards the choir room which Quinn had shown her earlier.

As she was walking along the somewhat familiar hallway she saw some tall boys dressed in some sort of sport uniform, she couldn't quiet work out what, standing in the hallway ahead of her. They stood only a few feet from the choir room and were looking down the hallway as though they were looking for someone who might be headed there. As she approached them she saw them holding slushy cups filled with a deep blue liquid but they didn't look like they were going to drink them any time soon. She tried to avoid their gazes, feeling threatened by their presence but as she looked up she saw them pointing at her and snickering. She could tell what was about to happen wasn't going to be good. They took three long paces towards her and a freezing cold sensation hit her right in the face.

_**Next Chapter: The aftermath and the first Glee Club rehearsal of the year. **_

**Thank you for reading. Please Review as the reviews have been slowing the past couple of chapters and it would be so great to get some momentum to keep writing. Thanks for your loyalty to this story; I plan on picking up the pace as I feel it has been lagging a little. So continue to read and Review, thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the ongoing reviews. Sorry it has been such a long wait for this chapter but school has been so busy. Holidays are coming up soon so I will be able to update more regularly. Thank you all for your continuous love and support. Enjoy **

"**Just a reminder that I do not own Glee, because if I did Finchel would have been married long ago. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and the team for creating such an incredible show. Finchel Forever." **

Reagan sunk down to the floor, devastated. Blue slushy stung her eyes as it trickled down her face towards her chest. As it hit the top of her dress the colour ran, soaking into her skin. She cried, salty tears combining with the blue food colouring.

She felt a soft, warm hand touch her skin, gripping her shoulder slightly. She flinched under the touch but loosened when she realised it was non-threatening. Reagan looked up at Quinn's kind face through the blue visage that clouded her eyes and took her hand as Quinn led her down the hallway.

When they reached the girls bathroom, Quinn ran some hot water in the sink, standing Reagan in front of it and dripping her hair into it to wash away the blue slushy.

"You're going to need a change of clothes." Quinn spoke for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Well I didn't bring one,"

"Well, I have a spare change in my locker, I'll go and get them while you stay here and try to fix the rest of yourself up." Quinn stated while wrapping Reagan's hair in some hand towel attempting to dry it.

Quinn arrived back moments later with a pair of black tights and a frilly white t-shirt in hand.

"Here you go darling, put these on, you will feel much better. Then we can make our way to the choir room and only be a few minutes late for rehearsal."

As Reagan got changed, she thought about what Rachel's reaction would be to this situation.

She stepped out of the bathroom, freshly changed and clean ready to venture to the choir room but Quinn stopped her.

"You have been putting on a very brave face through this whole ordeal and you have hardly said a word. Which for the short time I have known you is very unlike you. ..Does it hurt anywhere else? Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm just a little shocked; I want to speak to Rachel."

"Is that it? Are you sure you're not hurt in any other way?"

"Well, my eyes still sting." Reagan said rubbing them slightly.

"Oh, I have something for that," Quinn said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a bottle.

"There eye drops, and they work miracles to get that slushy sting out of your eyes."

Quinn reached over dropping a few drops into each of Reagan's eyes.

"Wait," Reagan said staring at Quinn. "You have been slushied before too?"

"Yeah,"

"Why, what kind of person does this? And why?"

"That is something I am sure Rachel will explain to you later but for now let's get to Glee club"

They walked down the hall, Quinn taking long strides while Reagan walked warily behind her. They could hear singing coming from the choir room but as soon as they appeared in the doorway silence fell over the room.

"What happened to you two?" Puck asked. "You look like someone chucked you in a dumpster or something." He chuckled to himself as Rachel sent him glaring looks.

"Seriously though, where did you get too?" Mercedes asked.

"My little friend Reagan here got a taste of the popularity that comes with entering the Glee club, a slushy facial." Quinn said seriously.

At this Rachel stood up and ran towards Reagan embracing her in a tight hug.

"Aw, gorgeous, are you ok?" Rachel asked while smothering her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Reagan said with a muffled voice.

"Do you still feel up to singing?" Rachel asked sympathetically.

"Of course I do." Reagan said cheerfully, "Nothing stands in the way of a performance."

"Sounds just like Rachel, lucky us." Puck moaned and Finn punched him in the arm quietening him.

"That's my girl," Rachel beamed brightly before moving back towards Finn.

"Alright club," Mr Shue stated entering the room. "This must be Reagan," he said standing in front of the small girl. "Rachel has been on about you for ages, I hear you are going to sing for us."

"Yes, I am." Reagan said proudly.

"Well that's what I love to hear." Mr Shue said, "Take it away."

Reagan walked over to the pianist telling him the song before returning to the centre of the choir room to begin her piece. As she stood there looking out into the seats occupied by her hopefully soon to be fellow club members she couldn't help but smile. In one corner of the room sat Puck and Quinn, Puck had his arms loosely wrapped around Quinn's shoulder as she whispered something into his ear and Sam and Mercedes sat cuddled up next to them trying to listen in. Then there were who Rachel had shown her to be Sugar, Rory and Artie sitting closely together eyes intently on her as a Chinese couple sat behind, them known as Mike and Tina. Things got even more interesting when her eyes wandered into the middle of the room where Kurt and Blaine sat holding hands and catching sweet glimpses before turning their attention back to her. In front of them sat two cheerleaders who she thought to be Brittany and Santana. They were fixing their perfect ponytails and twirling them around in their fingers while their eyes focused on her. This was definitely an interesting group.

As the pianist started playing the nerves started to kick in but as her eyes made their way to the other side of the room that they had not looked to before, the butterflies started to fade away. There wrapped up in each other's arms were Rachel and Finn; they were both smiling at her brightly while Finn stole the occasional kiss from Rachel. Even though they grossed her out sometimes they were undeniably the perfect couple.

As her starting note became closer in time she started to feel alive. Here she was, just a poor, lonely girl from New York who was now part of a loving family in Ohio. She was about to live her dream, auditioning for a choir where she would hopefully feel loved and accepted. Where people would look out for her and treat her kindly. This was all she had been hoping for her entire life and the song that she was going to audition with depicted her perfectly. Here it was her first note of the audition she had been dreaming of. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Next time, find out whether Reagan is good or bad? _

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review. I always love to hear your ideas for the story so don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks again x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the ongoing reviews. I had to write more. I just couldn't leave it hanging, I had requests to write as soon as possible so I did. This chapter gives more insight to Reagan's past and as the number of characters per chapter increases so has the dialogue. Enjoy!**

"**Just a reminder that I do not own Glee, because if I did Finchel would have been married long ago. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and the team for creating such an incredible show. Finchel Forever." **

'_Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down. I'd just stare out the window.'_

The words flew freely from her mouth as she delved in to what the words meant to her.

'_Dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy, I would pray. Trying hard to reach out but when I tried to speak out. Felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here but something felt so wrong here. So I pray, I could break away.' _

Memories flooded back to her mind as she remembered staring out her orphanage bedroom window, admiring the glistening lights of the Broadway signs. She dreamed of one day being on one of those signs, seeing her name in those glistening lights. Before that though, she dreamed of one day being happy. She expressed her dreams in any way possible but no one seemed to listen. She was one small insignificant child in a whole orphanage full of children with dashed hopes and dreams. She wished to fit in with the other children but no matter how hard she tried her passion and aspiration outshone the others and left her wanting something more. Adoption would be her breakaway.

'_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky and make a wish, take a chance, make a change and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, and make a change and breakaway.' _

She was finally doing it, halfway through her first audition song. The words pouring out of her, affecting the ears of the rooms occupants. The perfect song, the perfect judges and the perfect new loving family. She finally made a change, a change in place, family and friends. A change from the poor rags and disgusting food she was used to. She finally felt someone's love for her, she took a chance and a risk. Delving into a feeling of love was an unusual and foreign feeling. Pouring her heart out in a song let alone audition was definitely a welcome change. She finally did it she finally made a breakaway.

'_Breakaway, Breakaway, Breakaway.' _

She sung, finishing up the song, exhaling deeply when it finished.

Rachel stared at Reagan with her mouth wide open, clapping wildly. This girl was amazing. She hit every note, pitch perfect. Rachel had never heard any young girl sing like her before. She sang with so much passion and devotion. She could tell every word came from her heart. She would definitely be a welcome member to this small glee club. Maybe even their key to success this year, this young diva was terrific. Rachel cried with tears of pride for her amazing, new young sister.

Kurt was the first to get up, running over and embracing Reagan in a tight hug, lifting her a few inches off the ground. She squealed with laughter as he placed her back down on the ground and the rest of the club rushed over to hug her as well. Mr Shue sat back and chuckled at the club, they were all one big family and this little girl brought them even closer together. She was truly amazing.

As the club moved back towards their chairs. Mr Shue moved towards the still standing petite girl.

"Well Reagan, to say the least that was amazing. Welcome to the Glee Club."

"Thanks so much Mr Shue." The young girl jumped up and down excitedly before skipping to a seat between Rachel and Kurt. She didn't stop smiling for the rest of practice. They mainly just spoke about the New Year and what sort of topics they would work on. Regan was happy to vote for topics such as Kelly Clarkson, Whitney Houston, Taylor Swift and other female role models.

As Reagan left the choir room that afternoon she was a changed person. She had successfully completed her first audition and was now part of a club that admired her and respected her talent. She had bonded with so many of the members in only one practice and it felt like now she had a loving extended family.

As she walked to the car park with Santana and Brittney on either arm she got chatting about cheerleading. They encouraged her to audition tomorrow in front of Miss Sylvester and gave her tips on how to have a successful cheerleading audition. She giggled away, chatting happily and even as they entered the car park she walked to their car and slowed leaning against it still happily chatting not realising that Finn and Rachel were waiting for her at the other end of the car park.

Rachel stood glaring down her new sister and Finn playfully punched her in the arm.

"What's that look for?" he questioned.

"What?" she exclaimed shaking herself out of her daydream.

"That's better," he exclaimed, "If looks could kill Reagan would have been dead."

Rachel sighed.

"Wait, you didn't mean to give her that look, did you?" Finn asked.

"No, of course not but..."

"But what?"

"I just wish people liked me as much as they like her. She has only been here for a day and already people like her more than they have ever liked me."

"Oh, Rachel. You don't need to be jealous of your little sister. Everyone loves you more than you realise. Plus she is like the baby of the club, of course everyone is going to look out for her."

"But I want someone to look after me."

"That's what I'm here for." He said leaning over planting a kiss on her cheek before pausing in though. " As long as you don't give that look to your sister ever again, you looked so evil you could have killed her."

"I could never do that, I love her too much already." She giggled grabbing Finn's hand before leading him away from the car towards the giggling cheerleaders and Reagan.

"Hey Rachel," Santana said putting an arm around Rachel as she now stood by the car. "And Finn" she continued, patting him on the cheek. Reagan left the cheerleader's side making her way Finn hugging him tightly before moving on the hug Rachel.

"You ready to go gorgeous?" Rachel asked grabbing Reagan's hand.

"Yeah, let's go," she squealed excitedly. " Goodbye Santana and Brittney." She waved happily before skipping back towards Finn's truck. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the happy little girl. She didn't let anything get her down. She was extremely optimistic, not even a slushy to the face got this little girl down for long. Nothing could stop her. Even as Reagan tripped over a lump in the car park on her way to the truck she got up quickly, laughing at her own clumsiness before continuing towards the car humming softly to herself.

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand pulling her in towards his side. They laughed happily. Reagan definitely was something special. This little girl was the best, she brought happiness wherever she went and was full of talent and optimism. Reagan was a ball of sunshine on even the stormiest of days.

_Next time... Reagan's cheerleading audition. Stay tuned for more adventures at WMHS. _

**Thank you so much for reading. Review please. I also need some more idea's as I am running low and experiencing a little trouble with the next couple of chapters. Thanks so much guys. Much love x**


	10. Chapter 10

**The reviews have stopped and the story must end soon. I am sorry for the delayed update as I was experiencing some writers block and had trouble putting my thoughts for this chapter into words. The relationship between Rachel and Reagan gets a little less rosy in this chapter, just warning. Anyway, enjoy and keep on reading. Only probably 2 or 3 more chapters in this story so enjoy.**

**Also If you have Facebook please like my Glee page. LetYourGleekFlagFly**

"**Just a reminder that I do not own Glee, because if I did Finchel would have been married long ago. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and the team for creating such an incredible show. Finchel Forever." **

"1...2...3...4." Reagan counted as the pranced and span her way through her cheerleading audition nervously. Coach Sylvester was glaring at her intently, waiting for any wrong move or stammer in her chant. "Go, Titans, Go." She screeched coming to a stop as she landed in the splits trying to bring a smile to her slightly agonised face. Becky Jackson clapped ecstatically before Coach Sylvester shot her a threatening look shouting "Next."

Reagan left the gymnasium a little disappointed, Coach Sylvester had shown no happiness or even slight acceptance during her performance but at least her little assistant had. Santana came running up to her then, slinging an arm around her shoulder before escorting her to the cafeteria.

"How did it go?"

"I seriously don't know, Coach Sylvester didn't seem happy but I did everything you said and didn't get mixed up or anything."

"Yeah, Coach Sylvester is kind of a hard one to read at times but I'm sure you did fine."

Reagan couldn't wait until the end of the day where before Glee club she would run up to check the list hoping to see her name printed on it.

As they opened the door to the cafeteria Regan saw the Glee Club sitting in one corner of the room. She pranced over to grab her lunch before making her way to sit down. She beamed at them brightly as they all waved at her. She sat and ate lunch on her second day, half with her Glee Club friends and half with her classmates. This school was going great so far. She was a valuable member of the Glee club and a top student. Hopefully by the end of the day she could add Cheerio to that ever growing list.

As the day drew to an end she counted down the minutes until the final bell. Ten minutes seemed to drag on for days and she had trouble concentrating on any of the World History notes she was meant to be taking. As the joyous sound of the bell sounded in her ears she sprinted to her locker, chucking her books in and grabbing her bag before meandering her way through the crowded locker to the notice boards. She pushed her way to the front, her hair getting messed up by the many school bags that brushed the top of it. She scanned over the list, jumping for joy when she read her name near the top of the page. She couldn't believe she had made it.

She scanned over the notes printed on the bottom of the page, written in nice neat print and signed by Coach Sylvester. _All successful cheerio's meet in the gymnasium directly after school to collect your uniforms to wear with pride. _That would mean she would be in a rush to make it to Glee rehearsal but right now, she didn't think it would matter.

The Glee Club was full of light chatter about the day as Mr Shue made his way into the room. Rachel couldn't help but feel nervous about her sister. Where was she? This probably meant she had gotten into the Cheerio's. Surely not, Rachel thought, jealousy ripping through her. Rachel had never wanted to be a cheerleader but it meant instant popularity and surely her little sister couldn't be everything. A glee club member, straight 'A' student and a Cheerio all in her first few days.

Rachel's fears were brought to reality when she saw Reagan prance into the choir room wearing a brand new, perfectly fitting and slightly revealing Cheerio's uniform. Rachel shot her a glaring look to which Reagan looked slightly hurt. The rest of the club beamed at her brightly.

"Well done girl," Mercedes gushed.

"Looking good Rea." Kurt and Blaine chimed; proud of themselves not only for this young girl's success but the nickname they had given her.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn rushed over to her embracing her in a group hug, giggling and welcoming Reagan to popularity.

Mr Shue interrupted them, urging them to take a seat and patting Reagan on the shoulder.

"Well done Reagan, it seems like you are truly making an impression on this school. Now everyone let's start some work, we have a competition to prepare for." Reagan looked uncomfortable for a seat before she looked at Rachel's solid glare deciding not to venture over that side of the room. She didn't know what was wrong with Rachel but whatever it was it was better to avoid the fight, at least for now. Instead she made her way to a seat next to Kurt and sat down with a sigh before looking once more at Rachel. Kurt caught her wandering eyes and put an arm around her petite shoulders before whispering in her ear. "Don't worry about her gorgeous. She is the biggest diva I know."

Reagan giggled slightly before laying her head on Kurt's shoulder while listening to Mr Shue teach about the importance of choreography.

At the end of the lesson Reagan stayed behind to talk to Mr Shue about an idea that she had. By the time she left the choir room everyone else was gone and she made her way out to the car park by herself. Whatever was wrong with Rachel she hoped got fixed soon because being this lonely reminded her of the orphanage. She opened the doors leading outside and shivered at the cool wind that blew her dress slightly. The car park was almost empty and she started to feel abandoned. They had probably left without her.

Her eyes wandered to all corners of the student car park trying to find a familiar car but not one was in sight. She spotted one car over in the corner and walked slowly towards it trying to work out whose it might be. She had seen it somewhere before but she couldn't remember where. As she approached the side of the car, two well dressed men stepped out and waved at her grinning. They too looked awfully familiar but she couldn't quiet place how.

"Hey, Reagan. I am Leroy and this is Hiram. We are your fathers,"

"We are so sorry we couldn't have been there when you arrived but we couldn't get out of work. Better late than never I guess." Hiram said pulling her in for a hug. So these were her dad's they were a little eccentric but she could already feel herself growing to like them. They drove home chattering away together and she liked this part of her family much more than she liked her tense relationship with Rachel. They had been inseparable for the first couple of days but now Rachel had gone all Diva on her and she didn't understand why.

_Next Time... Rachel and Reagan confront their feelings. _

**Thank you so much for reading. Review please. I also need some more idea's as I am running low and experiencing a little trouble with the next couple of chapters. Thanks so much guys. Much love x Please also remember to like my Glee Facebook page, LetYourGleekFlagFly **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok everyone I hate to say this but this is the last chapter before my 6 month later chapter/Epilogue. I hope it fulfils all of your needs and it is super long because I wanted the ending to be right. I hope you like this and let me know what you think of the story overall since it is pretty much done. I have started a new story which is a mix of Klaine and Finchel at college and it would mean so much if you guys would read it. Thanks once again. You guys have been amazing. Read and Review. **

**Note: I do not own Glee. If I did Finchel would have been married long ago. I also do not own the song in this chapter either. **

The first week of school flew by and ever since Regan had gotten into the cheerio's Rachel had been avoiding her. She had come to the conclusion all by herself that the reason Rachel must have been angry at her was because she had joined the cheerleading team. She just didn't understand why Rachel would be so angry. She knew Rachel didn't get along well with the cheerleaders at all times but Rachel was always one to draw attention to herself sometimes causing unwanted remarks from many groups not just the cheerleaders. Reagan wished she understood her sister more because she hated fighting with someone she cared most about.

Rachel sat in the library by herself looking through Elton John songbooks when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Finn's eyes beaming down on her. He placed a light kiss to her temple before she stood up so he could sit down on her previously occupied seat. He sat reluctantly and she lowered herself gently onto his lap, putting down the book she was reading and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay babe?" Finn asked, absentmindedly running his hand through her hair.

"Yeah, just tired I guess. It's been a long week." She lied. She was actually feeling bad about ignoring her sister but she didn't want Finn to see this extremely jealous side of her.

"Have you spoken to your sister yet today?" Finn asked casually.

"No, why?"

"I hear she failed her History test and was a little upset, I told her she should speak to you. She seemed a little reluctant at first but assured me in the end that she would. Obviously she hasn't." Finn looked worriedly down at the petite brunette on his lap. "Is something wrong between the two of you?"

"No," Rachel exclaimed lifting her head abruptly, "Why would you think that?"She shouted, receiving glares from everyone around them in the near silent library. "She just probably hasn't got round to it that's all. What do you think I am Finn Hudson, some sort of sister from hell?" At this she leapt of his lap storming out of the library leaving Finn sat there stunned. Something was definitely going on whether she wanted to admit it or not, he knew her all too well.

Reagan approached the choir room on Friday afternoon feeling slightly disappointed. She had failed her first test and she felt horrible. It wasn't because she didn't know how to do it she just hadn't been paying attention in History lately, with everything going on with Rachel. She had to sort this out otherwise it would seriously affect her school work and if she had any chance of getting into a top musical theatre school for university she knew that she had to keep her grades up.

She walked into the choir room to find she was one of the first ones there for a change. As she took a seat next to Mercedes she quickly struck up a conversation about the latest music by the band _Fun _By the time Glee rehearsal started Mercedes had convinced her to sing a song with her for Glee Club today. Mr Shue was of course more than obliging to let the two young diva's sing and Mercedes walked over to tell the musicians what to play while Reagan stood confidently in front of the club making sure her hair and dress was in place ready for their dance number.

As the first few chords to _Some Nights_ played out through the room the two girls belted out the lyrics with such feeling.

_Reagan: Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
_

_Mercedes: Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

Reagan: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore...  


_Mercedes:Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh  
Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh_

Mercedes: This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  


_Reagan: I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

As she sang these words she glared at Rachel with sadness in her eyes. The words of this song flowed from her heart. She really did feel like she had lots of bad luck and that she wished her sister wasn't as mad at her. She wished that she was half as liked because then her sister may not be as jealous. __

Mercedes: And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  


_Reagan:Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..._

Mercedes: Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  


_Reagan: And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win...  
_

Rachel was amazed as always. Her sister was flawless, she belted out the songs with such meaning and flawless pitch. Rachel couldn't help but feel the words were destined for her. She could see the agonising pain in her sister's eyes as she sang the last few choruses.

_Mercedes:But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know... (come on)_

Reagan:So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

At this Reagan's eyes filled with tears and then spilled down her cheek. Those words touched her heart. She had lost her mom and dad and left her orphanage for this, for her sister to treat her like she was nothing.

Mercedes reached out and placed one arm around Reagan bringing her in close as they sang the last part of the song.__

Mercedes: No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  


_Reagan: When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on  
_

_Mercedes and Reagan:Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!_

They linked hands and raised their arms above their heads belting out the words. __

Mercedes: Well, this is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  


_Reagan:This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

Mercedes:My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  


_Reagan: Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible lies...ahhh..._

Mercedes:Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh  


_Reagan:Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh_

Reagan:The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up, but we'd both agree  


The Glee club were touched and sung along with the last few lines respectfully.

_Glee Club:It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

The song ended and Reagan dried her eyes as Mercedes pulled her in for a hug.

"You did great girl, that song touched something in you I can tell." Mercedes whispered.

Reagan just nodded and felt many hands congratulate her with a pat on the back when she walked back to her seat.

The rest of Glee Club flew by and Reagan kept looking towards Rachel hoping her sister would offer her some sort of congratulations but she didn't. As Reagan left the choir room and walked towards the car park with Quinn and Puck she felt Kurt run up to her and tap her on the back.

"Hey Rea, guess what?"

"What?" Reagan asked suspiciously.

"You're coming to sleepover at my house tonight."

"Yay!" Reagan exclaimed jumping into Kurt's arms.

"You can come with Blaine and I now and we will drive past your house to collect your stuff."

Reagan's eyes wandered over to where Rachel and Finn were getting into the car.

"Don't worry. I have settled it with Rachel and your dad's. They said it was fine. Plus Rachel may come over to see Finn tonight anyway."

"Ok," Reagan exclaimed quickly hugging Quinn and Puck before linking her arm through Kurt's to walk to his car.

After they had got Reagan's stuff together they headed back to Kurt's house. Blaine and Kurt chatted away in the front while Reagan sat content listening to her iPod in the back. When they got inside Regan could smell a delicious waft coming from the kitchen of the Hummel- Hudson household. She placed her stuff down in Kurt's room before slipping into the kitchen to great Carol Hudson.

"Hey, Mrs Hudson. Thanks for having me over."

Carol turned around from where she was preparing food to face the young girl. "Hey darling. We are more than happy to have you around anytime, you know that. Plus your sister is here that often the Berry's are like family" Carol smiled warmly down at her. Reagan winced slightly hearing about her sister but quickly had to excuse herself when she heard Blaine shout her name from the lounge room.

She pranced into the lounge room to find Kurt and Blaine sitting on the couch with the remote in hand. "Let's get a movie started." Kurt announced. "Reagan, you can pick first." Reagan waltzed over to the movie cabinet finding her favourite movie and pulling the shiny case out. She walked back to the couch handing it to Kurt. As she did Finn walked into the room with popcorn in hand and placed himself down on the couch. "What movie are you watching?" Finn inquired.

"Funny Girl," Reagan squealed in delight. "I picked it, it's my favourite."

"Oh great." Finn rolled his eyes. "You and your sister both."

Kurt chuckled and turned to Finn. "Speaking of Rachel, is she coming over tonight?"

"Yes she is, why do you ask?" At hearing this Reagan sighed lightly trying not to be heard. Surely this was going to ruin her night.

"I was just wondering if we should wait for her to start the movie."

"No don't worry about it; she won't be over until after dinner"

The movie finished and before she knew it dinner was over and the doorbell rang to signal Rachel was here. Finn quickly got up from the table to go greet his fiancé and left Kurt, Blaine and Reagan to clear up the dirty dishes. Kurt sighed heavily as he cleared away the dishes and Reagan just chuckled as she cleaned off the table.

Finn met Rachel with a kiss at the front door, grabbing her small pink suitcase for her to put in his room. They then moved on into the lounge room where Rachel could hear her sister, Kurt and Blaine avidly discussing _Train's_ latest song. When she walked into the room, it suddenly went quiet. She smiled sheepishly hugging Kurt and Blaine before sitting down on the couch. Reagan felt a little rejected but realised she probably didn't want to hug her sister either.

The night went past pretty quickly and before they knew it Blaine and Finn had moved into Finn's room to play Xbox leaving the two girls and Kurt to watch a movie. As Kurt and Rachel argued over movie choice Reagan went into the kitchen too get a snack. As she helped herself to some biscuits Kurt startled her. "Hey." He said, Reagan jumped. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you. I just thought I would come and make some popcorn. You can go and help Rachel choose a movie if you want."

"Ok," Reagan said reluctantly and slinked back to the lounge room. She placed herself clumsily on the couch only to receive a half sincere smile from Rachel. That was it; she couldn't take this awkward behaviour anymore.

"What was that for?" Reagan yelled, quickly losing her temper. Rachel shot around from where she was sitting on the floor.

"What?" she scowled.

"The look you just gave me. You have been ignoring me for days and now you won't even smile at me. What have I done wrong? I thought we were getting along fine. I really liked living here and now you make it feel like hell. I thought the orphanage was bad but at least there I knew the people didn't like me and I didn't really like them but I love you Rachel and I thought you liked me but now you make me feel like I'm nothing." Tears ran down Reagan's cheeked as a few sobs escaped her lips.

Rachel was immune to her tears and did not back down from a fight.

"Well Miss Reagan, you are wrong. I have been ignoring you but it's not like you don't deserve it. You have new friends now and you don't need me. You are more popular than me and as much as I hate to admit it probably more talented than me. Everyone loves you so you don't need my love too. If you don't like it here why don't you just go back to the orphanage, I'm sure you would fit in more there. "Rachel screamed out her argument causing Reagan to wince in pain as tears still smothered her cheeks.

Kurt also winced as he heard the argument between the two girls but he decided now wasn't the right time to interrupt so he busied himself in the kitchen. Even though he hated cleaning up the dirty kitchen he figured it was probably the best thing for him to do right now.

Reagan composed herself enough to yell a few words back at Rachel.

"You're jealous," She screamed. "That's all you are, Jealous. Jealous that I made it on the cheerleading team."

"I am not jealous."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Don't lie to me Rachel. You're not only jealous you are wrong. I need your love more than anyone's. You mean the most to me Rachel. All I have ever wanted ever since I was young other than Broadway was a sister, a sister who could love me and take care of me and I love you Rachel. Popularity means nothing unless you have the people who really mean something to you."

Now it was Rachel's turn to cry but she managed to get words out between sobs.

"To be incredibly honest all I ever wanted to be was someone like you. Mega talented, straight A student, popular and actually have friends that you didn't have to bribe into liking you. You came from nowhere and get everything. I came from nowhere and still have nothing. You don't need my love because you already have enough. Love from someone like me would be insignificant."

"You don't get it. You are everything 'I' want to be. You are talented and loved by everyone. Everyone respects you. You are so beautiful and you are engaged to an awesome young man. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be friends with half of these amazing people. Your love means the most because I know you reserve it for special people."

"I am so sorry." Rachel said exasperated. "I shouldn't have let my jealousy get to me. I was just afraid I was going to lose you to the popular group and you would forget about you big sister."

"Never" Reagan exclaimed. "I love you"

"I love you too. Come here gorgeous." Rachel said opening her arms and embracing Reagan as she ran forward into them. Nothing could break the bond of sisters.

**Thank- you for reading, this has been such a pleasure. I hope you like how it turned out. Stay tuned for the final Epilogue chapter coming soon. **

**Please follow my Glee page on Facebook LetYourGleekFlagFly?ref=tn_tnmn**

**Also check out my other fan fiction called 'When You Wish Upon A Star' s/8329158/1/When_You_Wish_Upon_A_Star**

**Thanks that would mean so much. Love you guys for reading. Keep believing in Finchel as they will never die. x**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue - This is it guys, final chapter or epilogue. I have enjoyed this journey so much with you amazing Gleeks! Sorry it took me so long to update because I had to get it right and this could even be a standalone story. If you like my writing which I hope you do please read my other stories with the main one I'm working on now being Life in the Big Apple, which takes place after the season 3 finale. Anyway enough rambling and enjoy this final chapter..**

6 months later...

Reagan stood with her hands intwined behind her back. She rubbed them together nervously as she bit into her bottom lip, a trait she had learnt from her sister. The noise from behind the curtains quietened as a sick feeling erupted from Reagans stomach. She was about to run off, forfeit, give up, when Rachels arms wrapped around her waist and Reagan had to stop herself from releasing a startled scream.

"Your here." Reagan said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I wouldnt have left you to do this alone, no matter what." Rachel reasurred her.

"I love you!" Reagan whispered.

"I love you too Miss Reagan, now lets get out there." Rachel said taking Reagan's hand in her's.

1 week before...

The Glee Club had been preparing steadily for Nationals for the past year and now it was only 1 week away. Only one week until they would get to perform a series of

perfect songs, some refreshingly new and some reminissing the past. As Rachel stood in dance practice trying to copy Mr Shue's steps to exact precision she felt a

sickening feeling grow into her stomach. She clutched her stomach and mouth and ran out of the auditorium, down the hall and into the bathroom. She leant over the sink a

as the contents of her stomach escaped from her. She felt a hand tug around her hair, pulling it upward and away from her pale face. She looked up into the mirror above

her and saw Quinn's delicate hand wrapped around her hair and the other rubbing circles on her back.

"Are you alright?" Quinn questioned as she placed Rachels hair back around her shoulder as she handed her a wet towl to wipe her face.

"Yeah, I think so... I mean, I dont know what came over me... I was feeling fine and then... This!"

"Maybe just some food poisining...Did you eat from the cafeteria at lunch?" Qunn asked.

"No, I brought my own lunch today because they havent been serving a vegie option lately."

"Well I dont know Rach but I am sure it is nothing to worry about." Quinn reasurred. Rachel wasnt so sure.

"Thanks... Why did you follow me out anyway? Everyone looked so intent on practicing I thought no-one would notice"

"Your kidding if you think that Finn Hudson ever takes his eyes off you. He saw you run out and tripped up in his steps bumping into me and thats when i saw you leaving

through the door. He instisted on him following you but I told him I would come as he needed the dance practice a lot more than I did." Quinn giggled at the last few

words as she remembered how clumsy Finn was.

"Thanks Quinn." Rachel said looping her arm through Quinn's as the two of them walked back to the choir room.

As they got back to the room Rachel hadnt even taken 3 steps before Finn's arm was wrapped around her waist. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead as he practically

carried her down the steps and sat her on a front row seat. Quinn giggled as she followed them down and once Rachel had been settled she steered Finn away and back onto

the stage as Rachel gave her a thankful smile.

"You alright Rachel?" The Glee Club members smiled,

"Yeah I will be fine, just not feeling to well I guess." The Glee Club all gave her reasurring smiles and nods with the occasional 'Awww poor thing' interjected. Mr

Shue interupted the comotion. Well lets make Rachel feel better by leaving her awestruck with our rendition of 'Fame'! The Glee Club squealed in delight at the though

of actually getting to stop dance practice and perform.

The theme New Directions had chosen to apply to their Nationals set list was Fame and being Famous because it was all something they aspired to be. Rachel pulled the

set list from her pocket as the club arranged in their spots to sing. The set list read;

1. Opening Number: **************

2. Boys Number: Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous - Original by Good Charlotte

3. Girls Number: When I grow up - Pussy Cat Dolls

4. Group Number: Fame - Original by Irene Cara

All of the song names were written there except for the opening number. That was being kept a secret bewtween Rachel, Reagan and Mr Shue and Rachel couldnt even write

it on the paper out of caution that the others would find out. It was going to be a surprise, an amazing duet that would not only blow the judges away but the rest of

Glee Club as well.

The loud voice of Mercedes filled the auditorium as she sung the opening lines. They sung it so well. All their voices in harmony and their dance moves perfect as they

performed the intensly coreographed routine. This group number was going to kill it! Their was an awkward gap when it came time for Rachel's solo line but the Glee Club

continued without fault. Rachel couldnt have been more proud, she just wished she could feel well enough to be up there with them.

Glee Club rehersal ended and Reagan ran off the stage and into Rachel's arms with tears on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Are you alright?" Reagan sobbed.

"Yeah, dont worry I am going to be fine. Just feeling a little off thats all."

Reagan wasnt used to seeing Rachel sick. She was always fine and healthy and in top performing shape. This was so unlike the Rachel Berry she knew.

Finn walked over to the two embrassed girls and ran his fingers through Rachels slightly tangled hair.

"Come on." he said. "Lets get you two home."

Finn stayed the night that night which made Reagan worry even more. He stated it was just to make sure she was alright even still that didnt make Reagan feel any better.

Rachel was getting kind of annoyed at all their help, she had only been sick that once but they made such a fuss. She fell asleep that night in Finn's arms as Reagan

stood warily by her door her eyes penetrating the darkened room.

The next couple of days where a blur of Rachel getting sick and Glee Club rehersal. Now it wasnt just Finn and Reagan who were making a fuss, Rachel had everyone

looking after her and making her feel loved. Quinn had convinced her to have a doctors appointment and even though Finn had insisted on coming Rachel had reassured him

that she wanted to go with Quinn as it may be some girl related issue that she would be much better at explaining to him than any doctor would.

Now the appointment time had come and Finn had taken Reagan to the cinema's to try and distract the nervous little girl. Rachel and Quinn sat nervously in the waiting

room wringing her hands as butterflies caused a tornado in her stomach. Quinn grabbed her hands urging her to stop as she was making her nervous just watching the

nervous brunette. The doctor called them in and gave them the usual speel about her health but then the question hit that made Rachel realise what was going on.

"When was the last time you menstruated?" Rachel had to think long and hard about this. A look of worry crossed her face when she realised the answer.

"At least 2 months." she murmered almost in disbelief. How could she not have realised? She had been training so hard for Nationals she must not have realised.

"Well Miss Berry I think I may have found my reason for your unexpected vomiting. It seems to me like you are pregnant and the vomiting was due to morning sickness."

Rachel just sat there in stunned silence. How could this be happening? How would she tell Finn? Quinn grabbed her hand and stroked her finger over Rachel's knuckles.

She was glad she had a friend here who had experienced this before but Rachel was different. She was in a loving relationship, but maybe not for long once Finn found

out. The doctor interupted her thoughts before she could delve much into the what ifs...

"We like to confirm these things. So would you be prepared to have an ultrasound now?"

"Yeah.." Rachel stuttered nervously.

"Come right this way," the doctor stated.

As he applied the cool gel to Rachels belly she flinched slightly under the touch. The doctor moved the device over her stomach and a soft heartbeat came into her ears

as a small black and white picture appeared on the screen.

"Congratulations Miss Berry you are nearly 3 months pregnant." Tears flooded Rachel's cheeks.

"May I please have a copy of the ultrasound to show my husband please" Rachel questioned.

"You sure can."

Quinn dropped Rachel home and Reagan opened the door to embrace her.

"What was wrong? What did they say? Are you going to be all right?" Reagan blurted out questions.

" Rea, Rea stop with all the questions please gorgeous. I need to speak to Finn and then I will talk to you ok."

"Ok! He's up in your room, he was waiting for you."

"Thanks." Rachel said placing a kiss to her little sisters forehead.

Rachel skipped up the stairs ready to tell Finn. Her nervousness had passed and she couldnt help but be excited at what would hopefully now be their little family.

They had gotten married months ago and were certain that they wanted to spend their life together and now this would be another step towards that. Rachel knocked on the

door lightly before entering.

"Hey babe," Finn beamed up from a magazine he had been reading.

"Watch this." She said abruptly getting the CD out and putting it into the slot on her computer. Finn looked slightly worried, why did she have a video, didnt they

just normally give a diagnosis and some pills. He stood up and walked towards the computer.

All air was taken from him as he saw the ultrasound on the screen.

"What... What...Is that our baby?"

"Yes!" Rachel screamed. " I am pregnant." Finn embraced her in a tight hug.

"That is so good, we are going to be a family. You know this is all I have ever wanted! I am so excited babe."

"Should we go and tell my parents and not to forget Reagan."

"Yes! They will be so excited."

The day of Nationals...

Everyone was still abuzz with the news of a Finchel baby when the competition day arrived but Rachel had taken a turn for the worst. Her back was killing her and she

had been nauseous all morning. Finn had put her on strict bed rest for the day while everyone else rehearsed and Rachel had to reluctantly agree if she had any chance

of performing tonight. The hours were counting down and Reagan was getting nervous she would have to perform her duet by herself. They all got dressed up, the girls

in theirgolden dresses with black ribbon around the middle and the men in black suits with golden ties. They applied their make up and adjusted their hair into ringlets.

As they assembled backstage they gave final hugs and kisses to each other as they all moved off to the side to leave the center stage for the opening number.

Reagan stood with her hands intwined behind her back. She rubbed them together nervously as she bit into her bottom lip, a trait she had learnt from her sister. The

noise from behind the curtains quietened as a sick feeling erupted from Reagans stomach. She was about to run off, forfeit, give up, when Rachels arms wrapped around

her waist and Reagan had to stop herself from releasing a startled scream.

"Your here." Reagan said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I wouldnt have left you to do this alone, no matter what." Rachel reasurred her.

"I love you!" Reagan whispered.

"I love you too Miss Reagan, now lets get out there." Rachel said taking Reagan's hand in her's.

The bright lights shone down on the girls as the song started to play. Their hands were still entwined as Rachel started with a pitch perfect line followed by Reagans

beautiful harmonising perfection. Backstage the rest of the club was trying desperatly to work out what song they were singing. As realisation crossed the other members face

faces they realised it was the perfect song and they listened into the lyrics as they held a deep meaning with the Glee Club members!

_One day your story will be told._

_One of the lucky ones who's made his name._

_One day they'll make you glorious,_

_Beneath the lights of your deserved fame._

_And it all comes round._

_Once in a lifetime like it always does._

_Everybody loves you 'cause you've taken a chance,_

_Out on a dance to the moon, too soon._

_And they'll say told you so._

_We were the ones who saw you first of all._

_We always knew that you were one of the brightest stars._

_One day they'll tell you that you've changed,_

_Though they're the ones who seem to stop and stare._

_One day you'll hope to make the grave,_

_Before the papers choose to send you there._

_And it all comes round._

_Once in a lifetime like it always does._

_Nobody loves you 'cause you've taken a chance,_

_Out on a dance to the moon, too soon._

_And they'll say told you so._

_We were the ones who saw you first of all._

_We always knew that you were one of the brightest stars._

_And they'll say told you so._

_We were the ones who saw you first of all._

_We always knew that you were one of the brightest _

Reagan and Rachel's voices weaved in and out during the song, harmonising in unison while performing the routine they had rehearsed to perfection. The rest of the club members were close to tears at the way that song had touched thier heart. They had all aspired to fame for the past 3 years and now they were leaving each other for future commitments and they all knew that they were the brightest stars and always would be.

The song came to an end and the Rachel and Reagan embraced in a tight hug before skipping off the stage. The rest of the performances went brilliantly. The boys did their stuff and sung 'Lifestlyes for the Rich and the Famous' with perfect accuracy as well as incorporating all sorts of sexy dance moves and the girls showed everyone how it was done with their rendition of 'When I Grow Up.' The ultimate showstopper was performed with Fame, the closing and best number of the night, arguably. The club joined together showing team spirit and a group of young children singing together for Fame.

After their final song the club embraced in a tight backstage group hug. They had done it, sung for the last time together. Everything was changing, everything would be different and their lives would be changed forever but in the end they all knew, _**Where There Is Love There is Life!**_

**That was it! Shocker! What do you think? Do you think maybe I should do a sequel, I loved this so much! Please read my other Finchel story LIFE IN THE BIG APPLE! and be sure to comment on the final chapter of this. Song was 'One of the brightest stars' by James Blunt by the way and is an amazing song. **


End file.
